False Hope
by Starr Reku
Summary: “she’s someone who was under the control of frieza the same time that we were. Me and vegeta were ordered to destroy her planet, so we did. She was forced to watch as we destroyed cruset. Now it seems as though she’s looking for revenge. And for her
1. unpleasent surprises

A/N:: hullo everyone. I'm going to try to make a serious fic now. This is going to be about an event that happens before the androids arrive on earth. Please give me any types of reviews, I don't care what kind as long as they are helpful.  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own anything except the character known as Starr Reku. Every thing else belongs to someone who I am going to find. *begins looking for the creator*  
  
Summary:: this involves the whole Z gang, plus my very own character, Starr Reku. Starr is a female saiyan (if I spelled it wrong please let me know) who was trained be Vegeta until she was 7, and by Goku till she was about 15. In this story, the order of power goes as follows; Vegeta, Starr, trunks, goku, gohan, krillin, piccolo. Some vengeful saiyan-haters are searching for starr, or saluna as her saiyan name is, and vegeta. Can the proud sayians defeat their enemy on their own, or will they have to accept help from goku and the others?  
  
  
False Hope  
Chapter 1  
  
The saiyans collided in midair as their attacks struck. Starr smirked as her attack threw vegeta of balance. She landed on the ground, and took her fighting stance. Vegeta did the same, but was scowling something fierce. Starr took a look at her mentor, and couldn't help but laugh out a little.  
  
"what's so funny, saluna?" the no ouji demanded.  
  
"oh nothing, veg-head," the 18-year-old smirked at vegeta's obvious annoyance because of the nickname she had for him ever since she could talk.   
  
"then get back into your stance, girl!" vegeta commanded.  
  
"Nan de mo," starr replied, but she got back into her stance as vegeta 'nicely' asked. The girl charged at vegeta, but he was prepared for the attack. He met her charge with a charge of his own. Vegeta broke the grapple, and jumped into the air. Starr gathered a ki blast in her hand, and launched it at the prince. Vegeta blocked it, but still felt the blast.  
  
The brat's strong, he thought. He counterattacked with his specialty, the final flash attack. As the attack hurtled toward starr, she quickly put up a protective barrier, but that didn't stop the attack completely. Drawing her sword, the saiyan deflected the reminder of the blast into a nearby clearing, causing it to explode. Vegeta landed across from his former student, and smirked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Watching the spar match from a safe distance was goku and krillin. Both watched in awe at the speed and power of Starr and Vegeta. Krillin looked at the watch on his arm and sighed.  
  
"they've been going at it for about 4 hours now. don't they ever get tired?"  
  
"who knows, krillin," goku said looking at his bald friend. "all I know is that its almost lunch time, and I'm hungry."  
  
"you're always hungry goku." krill in said turning his head back to the fight. Krill in noticed that another ki was heading towards him and goku.  
  
"hey trunks," krillin said, looking at the boy from the future.  
  
"hey krillin. They're still going at it?"  
  
"yup," goku answered. "the only way they'll stop is if bulma comes out and says its lunch time."  
  
"yeah, that's true," the teen said, watching his father and Starr spar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ready to give up?" vegeta asked in an almost mocking tone.  
  
"you wish." was the answer that was given to the prince. Starr put away her sword and took her stance as vegeta took his. They were about to go another round, when a voice interrupted them.  
  
"come on you guys, lunch is ready," bulma called from the house. Vegeta scowled and glared at the blued haired woman. Starr smirked at vegeta, and starting walking towards capsule corp..  
  
"we'll finish this later, saluna," vegeta stated, also walking to the house.   
  
Up ahead goku nearly cheered at those seven glorious words.  
  
"lunch, lunch, lunch," goku chanted, pretty much skipping to bulma's location. Behind him. Krillin and trunks sweat dropped at the sight of a skipping goku. Then they too headed towards the house.  
  
"lunch, lunch, lunch," goku continued to chant as he skipped past bulma and into the kitchen. "YIPEEE!" goku grinned as he saw the mountains of food piled of the table. He sat down and was about to chow down when BANG! goku fell out of his chair, and clutched the top of his head. Looking up, he saw chichi standing over him, holding her famous pan-of-death.  
  
"son goku, you know better then to eat before everyone gets here," chichi scolded.   
  
"sorry chi," goku said, looking up at his wife with his puppy-dog pout. Chichi sighed, and put her frying pan back into the invisible pocket from once it came. Goku sat down and waited as krillin, tunks, bulma, Starr, and a scowling vegeta entered the kitchen. Everyone sat down and goku looked at bulma with his puppy-dog pout. Bulma couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"its alright, goku, you can eat now." goku gave bulma a thankful smile, and soon everyone was chowing down. In a short time, the saiyans, and demi-saiyan had succeeded in completely clearing off the table of its food contents. Goku leaned back in his chair, and burped, earning him yet another whacking from chichi.  
  
"chichi," goku whined. "what was that for?" chichi didn't reply, instead she began polishing her frying pan.  
  
"I've gotta find out where she keeps that thing," goku muttered  
  
Vegeta scowled as he saw the pathetic display in front of him.   
that must be one hard frying pan, he thought.  
  
"saluna, lets go," vegeta said, addressing the saiyan sitting next to him. Starr nodded, and stood up. Vegeta did the same, and both headed towards the door. Starr pushed open the door, only to reveal that someone was already standing there.  
  
"why hello," the figre said. "it looks like we meet again, prince vegeta, and neo-princess saluna." goku and trunks stood up right away, prepared to fight if need be. Starr took one look at the cloaked figure, and a scowl identical to vegeta's crossed her face.  
  
"Quenandra," starr hissed. Quenandra laughed evilly, and pulled back the cloak hood. There stood a young woman, about starr's age, with light, shimmering green skin. Her raven-black and red highlighted hair was pulled into a braid, and on her left cheek was a scar from a battle long since fought.  
  
"what the hell do you want?" vegeta asked impatiently.   
  
"I want what is rightfully mine." all but Starr and Vegeta looked confused, but Starr drew her sword to let the stranger know that she would fight.  
  
"leave," the female saiyan hissed again. "you won't be getting thing, and unless you want to keep your life, then you should follow my advice!!"  
  
"seems to me that you are making foolish promises, saluna," Quenandra. "that apparently hasn't changed at all." starr made a move to attack, but vegeta stopped her.  
  
"its not wroth it, saluna." he whispered harshly. "save it for later." If starr didn't like the idea, she carefully hid it.  
  
Quenandra laughed again. "better watch your back, monkey, my race isn't as weak as it used to be." starr growled a deep growl, and vegeta glared. Behind them, everyone else stared sightly at the confrontation. Quenandra took no notice, and swiftly left as quietly as she came.  
  
"damn Crusettian," starr muttered.  
  
"uh… who was that?" krillin asked, unsure if it was a safe issue to discuss at the present time.  
  
"a bitch, that's who," vegeta answered.  
  
"she's someone who was under the control of frieza the same time that we were. Me and vegeta were ordered to destroy her planet, so we did. She was forced to watch as we destroyed cruset. Now it seems as though she's looking for revenge. And for her revenge, she wants to take us out," Starr said, giving everyone a much better answer then vegeta did.  
  
"jeez, she's got issues," krillin muttered.  
  
"nah, ya think?" vegeta asked sarcastically. Krillin blushed and suddenly became interested with the floor.  
  
"you think she'll be back?" goku asked.  
  
"she'll be back, especially if she wants this," Starr said as she pulled a strange pearly white orb out of her bag that was attached to her hip. "it's a seeing orb. Quenandra wants it, and I'll guarantee that she wont get it." before anyone could ask anymore questions, starr left the kitchen, vegeta following. Trunks turned to everyone else.  
  
"we're going to have keep a real close eye on both starr and vegeta." everyone silently nodded, and the kitchen fell into silence….  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N:: hold did ya like that? Its my first ever love fic that isn't totally pointless. If you wanna see pointless, then read my fic, "the torture of Yamcha". that's my nonsense fic that everyone seems to really like.  
  
Please review, and ill try to post another chapter up sometime this week because I'm on winter break.  
  
by the way, a Crusettian is someone who is from the planet Cruset.  
  
  
Ja ne  
~starr~ 


	2. meetings and friendly greetings

A/N:: hey there everyone. im back with chapter 2 of 'false hope'. thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1. remember people, i do not like to capitalize words, so mention that in your reviews. i had an entrence exam to Carmel High School today, and since i think i did pretty well, i have decided to post a new chappie. as usaual, i dont feel like doing the disclaimer (it only makes me depressed because i dont own veggie, or chibi/mirai trunks), so im forcing conu to do it.  
  
conu:: why do i have to do it?  
  
starr:: because i said so.  
  
conu:: thats a pretty crappy reason. i say its because your too la-  
*gets whacked over the head with a frying pan*  
  
conu:: OUCH!!  
  
starr:: you were saying?  
  
conu:: *sigh* fine ill do it.  
  
disclaimer:: starr reku does not own Dragon Ball Z, or any of the related characters. she does own starr reku, Quenandra, and other characters that she has yet to think up. she also owns my character, Conu.  
  
conu:: happy?  
  
starr:: very much so.  
  
now, onto the story.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
False Hope  
chapter 2  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
-starr looked around at her surroundings, despertly trying to figure out where she was. she turned in a circle, and suddenly relised where she was. the sayin was back on her home planet, planet Vegeta. starr stared open mouthed at the tall buildings that were all around her.  
  
'vegeta was destroyed' she thought, not understanding what was happening. just as she was about to try and figure out what was going on, she felt the presents of an extremely high, yet farmiliar ki. she looked up, and saw a massive ki blast about to hit the planet's surface.  
  
"no!!!" she screamed out, but it was too late, the blast hit...-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO!!" starr gasped as she shot up right. she was breathing heavily as she looked about her sorroundings. the saiyan closed her eyes, and began taking deep breaths. eventually, starr's breathing returned to normal.  
  
"a dream... just a dream," she said as she remembered where she was. "capsle corp., not Vegeta. but... it seemed... so real. i could really feel the power of the ki blast." starr laid back down, and rested her head on her pillow. shifting her eyes, the young woman looked at the clock. 3:27am. starr took a deep breath, pulled the covers over herself, and within minutes, had fallen back asleep.  
  
"woman, where the hell is my food?!"   
  
"well excuse me, Mr. high-and-mighty. i do have a life outside of the hundreds of requests that you give me every day!!"  
  
starr squinted her eyes as the annoyed voice of vegeta, and the shrieking of bulma reached her ears.  
  
"damn them," she muttered. she turned over in an attempt the fall back a sleep, but as bulma's screeching continued, the saiyan gave up any hope of going to sleep. starr sighed, and pulled the cover off of herself. the groggy sayin climbed out of bed, grabed a pair of training clothes, and headed towards the bathroom that was down the hall from her room. as she passed the stairs, the sayins sensitive ears picked up more of the argument that was in progress.  
  
"woman will you shut up and make my food already!" vegeta commanded.  
  
"don't you tell me to shut up mister, and my name is bulma, not woman, bulma!!"  
  
starr shook her head, and approached the bathroom. she smirked.  
  
'i wouldnt be surprised if those two ended up as mates'  
  
starr put her clothes on the toliet, and turned on the shower. she waited until the bathroom filled with steam before stripping down, and getting into the shower.  
  
starr became wide awake as the hot water ran down her body. she washed her hair a couple times, and just stood in the steaming hot water.  
  
'the dream had to have had something to do with Quenandra. there isn't any other explanation. next time we meet she won't be so lucky, because i can gaurantee that there won't be anyone there to hold me back next time.'  
  
the girl turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. she raised her ki, and quickly dried off. next, she pulled on her pants, her blue cami top, and her spegetti top followed. starr quickly pulled her hair back into a braid, and exited the bathroom.   
  
walking down the stairs, starr noticed that angry voices could no longer be heard coming from the kitchen. starr entered the kitchen, and the first thing she saw was a VERY pissed off looking Vegeta, who had his usaul scowl plastered on his face.  
  
"good morning, starr," bulma greeted as she saw the 18-year-old enter the room. the blue-haired beauty gave a small smile to the younger girl.  
  
"whats so good about it?" vegeta sniggered, earning himself a dark look from bulma. the aragont prince glared back at bulma.   
  
starr shrugged, and sat down at the table, next to vegeta.  
  
"there isn't anything specificly good about today, so for once, Vegeta is right." Vegeta growled at his former student. starr turned her head and glared a glare that would've made even the fiercest of creatures cower in fear.  
  
"well," bulma said, bring plates of eggs and pancakes to the table. "it seems to me that vegeta has had WAAY too much influence on you." neither starr nor vegeta answered because both were busy consuming the food on the table. bulma sighed in defeat, and grabbed some food before it all dissappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
gohan looked up suddenly from his meditative state. he looked around, and his eyes settled on piccolo.  
  
"hey piccolo?" gohan asked. "did you sense that?" piccolo opened his eyes, and nodded.  
  
"whatever it was, its gone now."  
  
"right. but i still wanna know what it was. it sure was powerful." piccolo nodded in agreement and stood up.  
  
"you'd better get home, kid, or else your mother is going go on a murderous rampage." gohan nodded, and stood up as well.  
  
"lets go then." both demi-saiyan and namek took to the skies with a destination for the Son household.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
goku was happily dreaming about candycanes, cotton candy, and surgar plum faries when he heard his wife's voice cut through his dreams.  
  
"Son Goku, if you don't get down here this instant, then the food i made you for breakfast is going into the disposal!!" chichi's voice called threatningly from the kitchen. Goku's eyes shot wide open, and in an instant, he was at the kitchen table, fully dressed, and had a fork in one hand, and a knife in the other.  
  
"whats for breakfast, chi?" Goku asked eargerly. chichi smiled at him, and put a plate in front of him that consisted of 22 sauges, 42 eggs, 20 pieces of toast, 36 pancakes, and a glass of orange juice and milk.  
  
"oh wow, chi. you sure have out done yourself this time. but is this all i get?" chichi sighed, and sat down across from her husband.  
  
"i have to save some for when gohan gets home."  
  
"did someone say my name?"  
  
"GOHAN!!!" chichi screeched, jumping up from her chair. she grabbed her son, and hugged him until he couldn't breath.  
  
"urg, mom, i cant breath," gohan said, gasping for breath.  
  
"oh my, im sooo sorry baby. you're not hurt are you, because if you are-"  
  
"mom, relax!! im fine," gohan quickly said, cutting his mother off. me and piccolo spent most the time medtitaing, right, piccolo?"  
  
"right," piccolosaid, making himself noticable for the first time since he set foot in the Son house.  
  
"hey there, piccolo," goku said, greeting his green friend. piccolo nodded to goku in replie.  
  
"piccolo," chichi screeched, making gohan, goku, and piccolo all wince. "would you like anything to eat?" her earlier threat now forgotten. piccolo shook his head.  
  
"i don't eat, i only drink water."  
  
"oh... right... anyway, how'd your training go?"  
  
"good mom," gohan answered while stuffing his mouth full of food. pretty soon, all the food on the table dissappeared.  
  
"well you guys," goku said standing up. "i think we should head over to capsule corp. now."  
  
"alright," chichi said. soon all 3 were gathered around goku. the tall saiyan placed to fingers on his forehead, and the group dissappeared form view.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"com'on yamcha, can't you fly any faster?" krillin asked, getting increasingly annoyed.  
  
"relax krillin, we've got plenty of time," yamcha replied.  
  
"actually, we might not want to take our precious time, yamcha," trunks said, butting in. "you know how vegeta is."  
  
"hehe, good point. i guess we should pick up the pace a little then."  
  
"we?" krillin muttered. "you're the one who needs to hurry up." trunks smirked at krillin's comment, and flew ahead of the threesome. krillin and yamcha saw him pull away, and both increased their flying speed in order the catch up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
starr and vegeta were just walking outside when the group of goku, chichi, gohan, and piccolo arrived in front of C.C.  
  
"hey there starr, vegeta," goku greeted his fellow sayians.  
  
"hey," starr replied.  
  
"kakarot," vegeta said.  
  
"chichi!" bulma ran out of the house to greet her friend.  
  
"hey bulma," chichi said with equal enthusiasim. chichi and bulma were just starting a conversation when trunks, yamcha, and krillin landed in the yard.  
  
"hey everyone," krillin greeted. yamcha smiled at bulma, and trunks mearly nodded.  
  
"hey krillin, hey trunks, hey yamcha," goku greeted them back. soon the group, excluding starr, vegeta, trunks, and piccolo, were engaged in conversation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
up on a hill off to the side of C.C was a mysterious figure, who carefully hid his ki signiture from the senses of the Z fighters.  
  
"there you are, saluna," the stranger muttered. "too bad Quenandra wants you out of the picture, you really are an attractive and powerful woman. oh well, orders are orders."  
  
a small, yet powerful ki blast devoloped in the strangers hand. he carfully aimed at the back of starr's neck, and unleashed it towards the unsuspecting saiyan. he watched gleefully as the saiyan collaspped with the impact.  
  
"mission accomplished," he said, dissappearing from all sight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
starr cried out in pain as she felt the ki blast hit her neck. she heard chichi and bulma both scream out, but as she hit the ground, she was about to black out.  
  
'what the hell was that?! the power of that blast was unbelievable....' that was the last thing starr remembered before being thrown into uncossness....  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
A/N:: first of all, lemme say that i cant spell for crap, ok? i couldnt spell if my life depended on it. im lucky that my partner in crime aint here, or i whould have a lump the size of texas by now.  
  
anywho, who is this mysterious figure (one of Quenandra's cronies, duh), and will starr survive the blast?  
  
conu:: well if she didnt then you wouldnt have much of a story, now would you?  
  
starr:: conu, your sarcasim is not appreciated at this moment, so unless you want to keep your life, i suggest you shut up.  
  
now that you've read my lovely long chappie, youre gonna have to review it. please leave a review and any suggestions that you might have.  
  
P.S i found a pic of chibi vegeta, so if any of you want it, leave ur email address in the review, and ill send you the incrdible cute pic.  
  
  
ja ne  
~starr~ 


	3. memories and discoveries

False Hope  
chapter 3  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Immediately Goku was at Starr's side, checking to see the state that she was in. The Saiyan heard Vegeta growl, right before the Saiyan Prince took off in the direction that the blast had come from.   
  
"Bulma, do you have the rejuvenation tank running yet?" Goku asked, looking at his blue haired friend.  
  
"Yeah, its ready," Bulma replied. "But don't you have senzu beans?"  
  
Goku shook his head sadly, "They're all gone." He gently picked up Starr, careful to keep her neck supported as to avoid any further damage. Nodding for Bulma to lead the way, he turned to Gohan.  
  
"Son, go to Korin's tower and get some senzu beans from Yajerobe. They may not be ready, but I want you to go there anyway, just to check."  
  
"Alright dad. I'll be back soon." Gohan turned around, and flew off into the sky, in the direction that Korin's home was located.   
  
After his son was gone, Goku followed Bulma into her father's lab. They descended down a steep flight of stairs. Bulma stopped at a large white door and punched in a code on the numbers implanted into the wall, to admit them. The door gave a small beep and then slid open with ease. Once they were inside, Bulma walked over to a large computer and pressed a button that opened the glass door to the rejevanation tank. Goku leaned in and gently placed the young girl in. Trunks, who had come down with the group, had begun to help Goku connect Starr to all the equipment. As soon as the oxygen mask was placed upon Starr's mouth, Bulma pressed the button to close the hatch. The tank whirred to life and a blue liquidated substance began filling the chamber. Goku, Trunks and Bulma stood watching, hoping that their friend was all right.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta growled, and took off in the direction from which the ki blast came from. The mighty prince looked around at the passing scenes but suddenly stopped, sniffing the air. He descended and landed on a small hill that was behind C.C. He sniffed the air some more, and growled.  
  
~The blast came from here. The scent of a Crusetian is also here.~  
  
Vegeta looked around some more, before walking up to the edge. he raised his hand as though he was going to fire a ki blast. He lined up his firing range to the spot that Starr had stood previously. Vegeta nodded to himself.   
  
"Someone was trying to do Saluna in," Vegeta muttered to himself. He took off from the spot that he was in, and headed back towards where he lived.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku and Trunks were just emerging from the lab when Vegeta touched down in the yard.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, where'd you go?" Goku asked.  
  
"That is none of your business, low-class," Vegeta growled in reply. The Saiyan prince walked past Goku, and directly into Capsule Corp.  
  
  
"Geez, what's his problem?" Krillin muttered.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with that Quenandra character." Goku said, thinking aloud.  
  
"Oh Goku, is Starr going to be alright?" Chichi asked her husband through teary eyes.  
  
"Yeah Chi, she'll be fine. Once she gets out of the rejuvenation tank, she'll be stronger than she was before."  
  
"Yeas, but she'll also be really pissed on top of that," Trunks pointed out. "We'll probably have to prevent her form filling someone." All the remaining Z fighters agreed. Goku sat on the ground to wait until Starr was finished recovering.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's the matter Saluna? Monkey got your tongue?" The 7-year-old form of Starr kneeled on the cold ground of the space craft, clutching her stomach. She looked up, hate written all over her face, at the one who had taken her from her home and family.  
  
"What did I do, Lord Frieza?" The young girl looked directly into the eyes of her enemy. Tears threatened to surface, but she refused to cry them. Vegeta's word kept echoing through her mind. 'Crying is for the weak Saluna, and you're not weak,'  
  
"It's not what you did, its what you didn't do." Frieza laughed cruelly before kneeing the child in the face. Starr cried out in pain, and was thrown backwards.  
  
"I... I don't understand." Starr whispered as she got back to her knees. blood now dripped from her forehead, and into her onyx eyes.  
  
"What don't you understand, Saluna?" Frieza mocked as her picked her up be her shirt collar. "What don't you understand? I gave you orders to purge Galia, and did you do it? Well did you?!" Frieza slapped her hard across her face. Starr's head jerked to the right at the impact of the hit.  
  
"No," she whispered. "Not the whole planet, but I thought-"  
  
"You thought what, Saluna? You thought that all you had to do was kill the strongest? Well, let me inform you of something you stupid little monkey, purging means to kill every last trace of life on the planet!" Frieza tossed her into the air and kicked her hard in the stomach. The impact threw the Saiyan against the opposite wall. She hit with a bone shattering crash, and crumbled to the floor.  
  
"Forgive me sire," Starr said whispering. "It won't happen again." Starr coughed up some blood as she struggled to her feet.  
  
"No, I don't suspect that it will," Frieza walked out of the room, leaving an injured child to lie helpless against the wall.  
  
~Father, why did you let him take me? Why didn't you try to stop him?~  
  
As Starr was about to give in to the blackness, she heard the door open.  
  
"Saluna," she heard her older sister Astra whisper. "What has he done to you?" Astra gathered her sister in her arms, and stood up.  
  
"I won't make the same mistake twice Astra," Starr struggled to get the words out. "I'll show that he's wrong about me. I'll show him that I'm strong. I'm not weak." She whispered the last part.  
  
Astra looked at her sister sympathetically.  
  
"I know you're not Saluna, we all do." Astra turned around, and headed towards the recovery chambers of the ship.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma watched as bubbles came out from the oxygen mask. She watched as her young friend's face as it recoiled in pain. Bulma sighed and turned to face the statistics board. So far all signs were normal, indicating that Starr should be emerging from the tank in no longer than an hour at the most. The clock on the wall told Bulma that Starr had been in recovery for a couple hours now.  
  
"Starr, I wonder what it is that you're dreaming about." Bulma muttered aloud. "What ever it is, it has to be bad."  
  
"Well onna, if you were abused as a child do you think you would be having pleasant dreams?" A voice said from behind her. Bulma spun around, and came face-to-face with Vegeta.  
  
"Where'd you come from? I didn't hear the door open."  
  
"Does it really matter how I got in here?" Vegeta asked, shrugging. Bulma sighed.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Vegeta turned and looked at Starr's face. He could clearly see the pain and agony of what she was dreaming about. As he looked at her, he could remember what his own childhood had been like. Sheer hell. Like what Starr went through. He softly sighed, and watched as Starr began to slowly open her eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lady Quenandra, mission accomplished." The figure said, bowing to the Crusetian.  
  
"Oh really," Quenandra said, her tone venom. "Are you sure Tamon?"  
  
"Ye-yes, m'lady. I saw her hit the ground after I attacked her. She's as dead as you can possibly get."  
  
"Then what you're saying is that I'm sensing someone completely different with the same power reading as Saluna?" Quenandra lifted her head and stared directly at Tamon, making his blood run cold.  
  
"Please Quenandra, give me another chance," Tamon pleaded to his leader.  
  
"Tamon, you know that I don't give second chances." Fear began to show in the man's pale green eyes. "Either you succeed the first time, or you get punished."  
  
"No, please. Have mercy," Tamon desperatly asked.  
  
"Mercy, you what me to show you mercy?" Quenandra asked, as she raised her hand in front of her. "How's this for mercy? Distructo Cannon!!" Tamon cried out in pain as the neon blast struck him in the chest. Once the smoke cleared, the previously occupied space now only held ashes.  
  
"Let this be a lesson to you all." Quenandra stated, addressing the rest of the warriors in the large room. "Fail me, and that is the mercy you will be shown." She stood up, and walked to the door, making sure to step on the ashes littering her floor.   
  
"Kali, Enid, Quetha, come with me." The ruthless woman called to her most powerful warriors. "I guess the only way to have something done right, is to do it yourself." Quenandra and her three warriors headed down the long hallway that led to the space pods.   
  
As she climbed in, Quenandra pressed a few buttons.  
  
"Computer, set coordinates or the planet earth." The computer beeped, and the Crusetian felt the engines power up beneath her.  
  
~Soon Saluna, I will have my revenge on my race, and my family~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starr squinted and slowly opened her eyes. Looking in front of herself, the Saiyan looked into the eyes of Vegeta who was watching her. She brought up her hand, and tapped on the glass to show that she was ready to come out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma pressed a blue button as she saw Starr tap on the glass. Slowly the liquid began to drain, and the hatch lifted. Starr pulled off the oxygen mask, and climbed out of the tank.  
  
"How do you feel?" Bulma asked her young friend.  
  
"Like I got hit by a friggin train." The Saiyan answered as she raised her ki in order to dry off. "Do you know who attacked me?"  
  
"One of Quenandra's minions," Vegeta answered. Starr smirked.  
  
"I guess she'll be paying a visit since her pathetic minion didn't do the job." Vegeta nodded in agreement with Starr. The teen sighed, and stretched out her back.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be doing some hard-core training. Nobody attacks me, and gets away with it." Starr turned and walked out of the recovery chamber. Vegeta, who didn't want to be alone with the blue haired woman, followed the girl. Bulma shook her head and sighed.  
  
"You would think that they were going to war or something."  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
A/N:: haha, there's chappie 3 for ya. like it? hate it? what? you did the first step, now do the second step. REVIEW!!!  
  
  
oh, i forgot to do this earlier. normally i force conu to do it, but i think he ran away with the dish and the spoon.  
  
DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF DB/Z/GT. I OWN STARR REKU, Quenandra, AND ALL OF HER FLUNKIES. I ALSO OWN THIER PERSONAL ATTACKS.  
  
  
hope to see you all next chapter.  
  
  
  
ja ne  
~starr~  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/  
now review 


	4. Training and the Unravaling of the Past

A/N:: Hullo everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. i've been ground form the computer about 100 times now, actually, I'm supposed to be ground from it until March 3rd, but my step-dad doesn't need to know that I'm on right now, does he?  
  
NOTE:: special thanks to my beta-reader, Shigasu. Don't worry, I'm working on my grammer. LoL.  
  
To SonKatsuko:: Hey girl!! Don't worry, I'm lazy too when it comes to certain things. Just to make you happy, here's the translations to the Japanese words I've been using.  
  
Vegeta No Ouji~ Prince Vegeta  
Nan De Mo~ Whatever  
  
Now that that's done, now it's the depressioning disclaimer. ~_~  
  
Disclaimer:: I own none of the characters that are featured in the show, Dragonball/Z/GT.  
  
Claimer:: I do own Starr Reku (pronounced REE-KOO), Enid, Kali (CAL-LY), Quetha (QEE-THA), Quenandra (QUi-NUN-DRA *rhymes with tundra*), and any other person that does not belong in DBZ/DB/GT/  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
False Hope  
Chapter 4  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Bulma pressed a blue button on the rejuvenation tank as she saw Starr tap on the glass. Slowly the liquid began to drain, and the hatch lifted up with a hiss. Starr pulled off the oxygen mask, and climbed out of the tank.  
  
"How do you feel?" Bulma asked her young friend, concern dominating her tone.  
  
"Like I got hit by a friggin' train." The Saiyan answered as she raised her ki in order to dry off. "Do you know who attacked me?" A strange gleam flashed through her eyes, a gleam of anger.  
  
"One of Quenandra's minions," Vegeta answered.   
  
Starr smirked in amusement at this. "I guess she'll be paying a visit since her pathetic minion didn't do the job."   
  
Vegeta nodded in agreement with Starr. The teen sighed, and stretched out her back.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be doing some hard-core training. Nobody attacks me, and gets away with it." Starr turned and walked out of the recovery chamber.   
  
Vegeta, who didn't want to be alone with the blue haired woman, followed the girl. Bulma shook her head and sighed.  
  
"You would think that they were going to war or something."  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Starr collapsed onto her knees as the gravity simulator's computer had risen the gravity to 450 times earths normal gravity. With great effort, the Saiyan shakily got to her feet, retaliating against the heavy pressure of gravity that was weighing down on her.  
  
"I can't remember if I'm training to fight the androids, or if it's because of the fact that Quenandra decided to attack," Starr said aloud to the empty room. She shook her head, and began punching and kicking imaginary enemies in front of her. As luck would have it, the moment she released a ki ball at one of the droids, Starr heard a knock at the chamber entrance. Starr turned her head and looked at the door. Just as her focus was returning to the task at hand, her own blast hit her squarely in the stomach, forcing her into a wall with a tremendous force.  
  
"Damn it!" Starr got back to her feet. "Computer, shut down gravity simulation." The computer 'beeped' in reply. Growling, she walked over to the door and opened it. Starr leaned against the door frame, and stood glaring at the lavender-haired boy from the future.  
  
"What do you want Trunks?" Starr asked none too nicely. Trunks looked back at the female, who obviously didn't like being interrupted.  
  
"Bulma sent me out to see how you're doing,"  
  
"Oh I see, now you're an errands boy," Starr sneered. She saw the look on Trunks's face, and sighed. "I'm fine. Happy?" Trunks merely sighed in answer. Starr Growled, and moved out of the doorway so that Trunks could enter.   
  
Trunks got the message, and walked inside. Once both teens were inside, the full-blooded Saiyan closed the door.  
  
"Obviously you were here for another reason," Starr stated. "Well, what is it?" Trunks sat down on the floor, and looked up at Starr.  
  
"What's going on between you and that Quenandra person?" Trunks asked. Starr scowled.  
  
"Were you not listening at all yesterday? I already told you!"  
  
"I know you said PART of it, but I can sense that there's more to it then just blowing up a planet. From what I saw yesterday, Vegeta is the only one who seems to know the whole story."  
  
"That's because he's the only one I WANT to know the whole story." Starr was getting a little irritated now.  
  
"Oh come on, Starr, if we don't know what's going on, how are we supposed to help?" Trunks asked. Starr sighed in defeat, and sat down next to Trunks.  
  
"Alright, what do you want to know?" Starr asked, not looking at Trunks.  
  
"Why is Quenandra so intent on getting that seeing orb?"  
  
"Because I stole it from her, that's why." Starr answered.  
  
"What? Why?" Trunks asked, shocked.   
  
"Listen up and listen good Trunks. I'm only going to tell you this story once," Starr began. "Quenandra and I used to be mission partners, and we got along pretty well, which is unusual for a Saiyan and Crusettian to do so. We were always paired up, and we always completed our purging missions with in a matter of days. Once she had discovered how high my power level was, she became jealous. So in her jealous rage she did something that no one, not Saiyan, nor Earthling, could ever forgive."  
  
"What did she do?" Trunks asked, seeing he was close to getting the answer that he wanted.  
  
"She murder my youngest sister."   
  
Trunks stared in shocked disbelief.   
  
"You... You have a... a sister?" Trunks asked, still disbelieving what he heard.  
  
"Yes I have a sister," Starr snapped back, unintentionally. "I have a few sisters. In fact, I have, or should, I say had five: Saruka, Astra, Volga, Surleena, and Saria." The two teens sat in silence, until Starr spoke again.  
  
"In return, I not only volunteered to destroy her planet, but I also stole her families heirloom."  
  
"The seeing orb," Trunks said, finishing the thought. Starr nodded.  
  
"The reason why I was so pissed, to say the least, was because Saria was only 3-years-old. It doesn't matter what race you are, killing a child the way she did is pure cowardice!" Starr growled, slamming her fist into the floor, causing several thin cracks to form.  
  
"No wonder you looked so enraged when you saw her," Trunks muttered. He looked at Starr and asked. "Why is she still fuming about the loss of her planet? I mean I know obviously it's because it's her home planet, but was there another reason?" Starr nodded.  
  
"She's still pissed for the same reason that Vegeta is still ticked about Planet Vegeta. Now that there's no planet, she'll never become queen. You see," Starr said with an evil smirk. "I took the throne away from her when I destroyed Cruset. She's the crowned princess."  
  
"Are you serious?" Trunks asked, daring to hope that Starr was joking.   
  
"You took the throne away from her?"  
  
"Isn't that what I just said?"  
  
"Whoa," the demi-Saiyan brushed his bangs away with his hand. "Even Vegeta handled the whole 'my planet's gone, now I'll never be ruler thing' a lot better than Quenandra did." Starr raised an eyebrow at Trunks before answering.  
  
"Vegeta was also five-years-old, and away on a mission. Neither of us knew the planet was gone until Frieza's right-hand man, Dodoria, told Vegeta. Of course, Vegeta was about to rip the pink tub-of-lards arms off," Starr said with a smirk. "Quenandra was ON the ship, and was FORCED to watch Vegeta and me destroy her planet."  
  
"So the difference was that Vegeta didn't find out who destroyed his planet until you all went to Namek, and Quenandra found out as she watched her planet blow up," Trunks thought aloud.  
  
"What do ya know, you're smarter than you look," the female Saiyan sneered at Trunks, earning herself a glare in return. She ignored it, and closed her eyes. "Cruset had quite an explosion when our Ki blasts hit. Nothing like the sound of a planet blowing up to wake you up in the morning." Starr smirked.  
  
"Ummm... I'll take your word for it, Starr," Trunks said, getting to his feet. Starr snapped her eyes open, and stood up as well. She opened the chamber door, and all but threw Trunks out.  
  
"Nice talking to you too," Trunks muttered, as Starr sealed herself in the GR once again. Trunks heard the GR power back up, and walked back to the main part of Caspule Corp..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lady Quenandra, we're approximately 3 days away from our destination."   
  
Quenandra opened her eyes and looked at the communicator to her left.   
  
"Very well, Enid. Notify the others."  
  
"Yes M'lady," the picture of Enid bowed, and disappeared from the communicator. Quenandra flipped a few switches, and cut herself off from the other space pods.  
  
"It would seem as though you have only three days left to live, Saluna," Quenandra muttered as her pod filled with a sleeping gas. "Better use your time wisely, because I will show no mercy, not after what you did to me." The Crusettian closed her eyes, and drifted into a sleep where all her plans for revenge were forming in her dreams, weaving about in her calculating mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unaware that her mortal enemy was Three days away, Starr finished her day as usual.  
  
She finally emerged from the GR around 11:30pm. As she entered the kitchen, she saw the food that Bulma had laid out for her. Starr ate, left her plate on the table, and proceeded to the bathroom to take her shower.  
  
Once she finally exited the shower, Starr made her way to her room. She stripped out of her towel, and threw on a pair of sleeper pants with a cami top.  
  
"I can feel my power rising already," Starr yawned, and laid down on her bed. "I'll be ready for you, Quenandra." She whispered into the darkness with determination. The Saiyan pulled her covers up to her chin, and drifted into a light sleep.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others. It's taken me about a week to write it. I've got alot going on right now. I recently got my first job, and I've been in training for it. (no serving french fries for me, I'm an ice cream gal. LoL). Then there's my school. Can you believe that my teachers decided that I shouldn't be allowed on the computer unless it's for homework?!?! Kuso!! I don't like my school very much.  
  
Starr:: *mocks Mrs. Huster* A computer is a tool, not a toy. It should be used for homework purposes only"  
  
for get that idea. Review, and it'll make me feel better.  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/  
  
Ja Ne  
~starr~ 


End file.
